


Asleep

by MoonstoneMoonlight



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Dreamswap - AU, M/M, beans being beans, dreamswap, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstoneMoonlight/pseuds/MoonstoneMoonlight
Summary: (Dreamswap) Dream continues to be on Taking Care Of Ink duty.





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Gay fluff because BTHB is hurting my heart :')

Dream wandered the corridors late at night, knowing he should be sleeping. His movements were slow and tired, but sleep eluded him, so instead he took it upon himself to patrol the corridors in the dead of night. The dark stones were lit by dim hall lights and moonlight from the windows, quiet but for the sounds of the castle itself, pleasantly dark and cool after long hours at his desk. Dream wandered leisurely, filled with the strangely alluring sense of being the only one awake.

As he turned down a corridor he found a figure sitting against a wall in the moonlight. Muffling his footsteps, Dream drew closer and found that it was Ink. His assistant was curled up on his side, pressed against the wall, fast asleep. Dream huffed, decidedly unimpressed as he crouched down and gently pulled the smaller skeleton into his arms. He knew for a fact that Ink’s room was only a short walk from here, and couldn’t fathom why Ink refused to sleep in an actual bed - when he slept at all, which was frustratingly infrequent - when the alternative was the floor. He was so cold, no doubt he’d been sitting there a while. Ink curled into his arms with a quiet sound as Dream walked towards the other’s room, doing his best not to jostle the skeleton, though Ink seemed to be half awake despite his efforts. The artist nuzzled him sleepily, mumbling wordlessly, and Dream gently shifted his grip to open the door to Ink’s room.

It was almost too dark to see in Ink’s room, lit only by the golden light of Dream’s wings, who sighed in irritation at the mess the room was in. Paper, paintings - and most of all _paints_ \- littered every surface. Not even the bed was spared, no doubt the reason Ink wasn’t sleeping there. Dream absently pet Ink’s skull, eyeing the mess and debating if he could clean things up while carrying Ink. The artist was clearly no longer completely asleep; at the pets Ink let out a happy chirp, arching his back like a cat and nudging his skull against Dream’s hand as he moved to pull away. With a moment’s hesitation Dream continued, running his fingers over Ink’s skull as the other let out a drowsy purr.  
“Honestly, what am I going to do with you, you little gremlin?” his response was a sleepy trill as Ink snuggled into his side without a care. With a long-suffering sigh Dream left the room in its disarray, heading to his own chambers. It was rather unorthodox, but it wasn’t as if anyone was around to disapprove, and Ink didn’t seem to be complaining as Dream brought them to his room and slipped through the door. Rather, the skeleton clung to him as he tried to set him on the bed, stubbornly curling his hands into his jacket, unwilling to be put down.  
“We both need sleep, and you are not sleeping in my bed with your muddy trainers.” Dream admonished as he tried to untangle Ink from his collar. The artist let out a whine as he finally opened his eyes and sat on the bed, holding onto Dream. His eyes were a steady gold, fuzzy at the edges, blinking tiredly as Dream gave him an expectant look. Ink kicked off his shoes with minimum effort and curled up under the covers immediately afterwards. Dream soon followed him, carefully folding his jacket and leaving his shoes next to Ink’s, shuffling under the covers only to have the artist clinging to him again. With a quiet murmur he curled his wings around them both. The cold of Ink’s bones was starting to ease in the light of his magic as Ink nuzzled into him, falling back to sleep almost instantly. Dream huffed a weary sigh and wrapped an arm around Ink, getting comfortable, then relaxed into the pillows as well, running a hand over Ink’s skull absentmindedly. As Ink let out a sleepy purr Dream may have returned it with his own.


End file.
